Equinozio
by Il Cosmo Di Seiya
Summary: "(...) La vita nella cittadella li separava: dentro le mura del castello, non avrebbero mai potuto appartenersi; ma quando erano lì fuori, insieme, potevano (...) essere chi erano in realtà. Niente segreti, niente menzogne, niente maschere. Solo il loro respiro, la loro pelle, la loro trepidazione... e la loro magia."


Disclaimer: Questa fanfiction è stata scritta e pubblicata senza scopo di lucro, solo per intrattenimento personale e, mi auguro, di chi la legge. Ambientazione e personaggi sono di proprietà esclusiva della BBC.

* * *

><p><strong>Equinozio<strong>

"_As evening fell, a maiden stood_

_At the edge of a wood_

_In her hands lay the reins_

_Of a stallion_

_And ne'er I'd seen a girl as fair_

_Heard a gentler voice anywhere_

_Whispered, 'Alas…'_

_She belonged, belonged to another_

_Another forever_

_Yes, she belonged to the twilight and mist."_

- James Horner, _Twilight and Mist_.

* * *

><p>Era il suo sorriso, si disse lei.<p>

Lui non era… _bello_. Almeno, non possedeva quel genere di bellezza sfoggiata da molti dei cavalieri che sedevano al desco del re, quella fatta di lineamenti cesellati e muscoli ben torniti sotto il lucido e freddo metallo di armature e cotte di maglia; quella bellezza epica ed eroica che ispirava i versi di trovatori e cantastorie, e che faceva sospirare cortigiane e fanciulle del popolo. Lui, invece, era alto, spigoloso e fin troppo magro; ma la sua vera bellezza risiedeva nella sua… _unicità_.

I suoi occhi non erano _semplicemente _azzurri; erano un'alba di primavera: non c'era soltanto il blu della notte che scivolava via, ma anche il celeste e l'oro liquido del nuovo giorno che nasceva dalla pallida, rosea aurora.

E il suo sorriso… oh, il suo sorriso! Baluginava come il sole sulla neve perenne, e poteva scioglierla, persino: un rivolo che ruscellava nello zampillio argenteo di una risata cristallina.

Sì, era il suo sorriso, decise lei. Era il suo sorriso che riscaldava le sue giornate e addolciva il suo cuore come tiepido miele.

* * *

><p>Era il suo sorriso, si disse lui.<p>

Lei era… _bellissima_. Possedeva la bellezza leggendaria di una regina, o quella mitica di una dea, con la sua figura esile e snella, le forme perfette, e i lunghi e soffici capelli di seta nera, che le incorniciavano il viso come le ali di un angelo. Era quel tipo di bellezza che avrebbe ispirato gli artisti dell'antichità classica; eppure, era tutt'altro che convenzionale: la sua vera bellezza risiedeva nella sua… _unicità_.

Lei era indaco, e porpora, e viola, come il crepuscolo in autunno, le guance rosse come bacche di rosa canina, e i suoi occhi erano giada opalescente che scintillava sul greto di un limpido fiume; erano il verde, tenue sottobosco selvatico avvolto nella bruma di un freddo meriggio ormai prossimo all'inverno.

E il suo sorriso… oh, il suo sorriso! Lo sorprendeva sempre, come la luna sorprende la notte con la sua aureola cangiante e adamantina, e con le sue ancelle, le stelle, trasforma il cielo in un sontuoso velluto trapunto di gemme preziose.

Sì, era il suo sorriso, decise lui. Era il suo sorriso che lo faceva sospirare alla fine di ogni giorno, nell'attesa di quello venturo, e rendeva ebbro il suo cuore come dolce idromele.

* * *

><p>Quella notte, la notte di Mabon, quando luce e oscurità si equivalgono, lei lo aveva aspettato fuori dalle mura, in sella al suo cavallo, ed avevano galoppato sotto le stelle, verso la foresta proibita, dove i Druidi accendevano i fuochi in onore della Dea e del Dio, per celebrare l'avvento della nuova stagione.<p>

Lui si era stretto a lei, le mani intrecciate attorno alla sua vita e le labbra premute sui suoi capelli, che profumavano di iris, lavanda, glicine e biancospino. Lei si era appoggiata contro di lui, lasciandosi stringere nel suo abbraccio, che odorava di erbe officinali, fuliggine, inchiostro e vecchia pergamena.

La vita nella cittadella li separava: dentro le mura del castello, non avrebbero mai potuto appartenersi; ma quando erano lì fuori, insieme, potevano smettere di essere chi erano per il resto del mondo. Quando erano lì fuori, insieme, potevano essere chi erano _in realtà_. Niente segreti, niente menzogne, niente maschere. Solo il loro respiro, la loro pelle, la loro trepidazione… e la loro _magia_.

Lui era la luce in cui lei poteva crogiolarsi, scaldarsi, come un pigro gatto in un cortile ai raggi del primo sole primaverile, e rischiarava un po' quella notte che, sempre più spesso, lei sentiva crescere e premere dentro di sé.

Lei era l'ombra fresca degli alberi, il giardino lussureggiante, la foresta rigogliosa in cui lui poteva rifugiarsi, lasciar vagare i propri pensieri e riposare la mente, facendosi avviluppare dalla sua fresca, verde, accogliente penombra.

Guardando i sacri fuochi dei Druidi bruciare nel cuore della foresta, sotto di loro, le loro mani si cercarono, i loro corpi si strinsero, le loro labbra si trovarono. Poi, in quella sorta di limbo struggente che è la pausa tra un bacio e il successivo, quello strano stato di sospensione così simile ad un _incantesimo_, i loro occhi si incontrarono, indorati dal fuoco sacro che ardeva _dentro _di loro, e si scambiarono un sorriso.

Sì, era il sorriso, dopo tutto, il laccio che legava ed univa le loro anime in una sola, mentre una stagione volgeva al termine ed una nuova iniziava, nell'aria satura di pino, salvia e fiori di ibisco…


End file.
